


Avengers at Disney

by notnoteworthy



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: endgame recovery, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notnoteworthy/pseuds/notnoteworthy
Summary: *ENDGAME SPOILERS* *HAS ELEMENTS OF ENDGAME BUT TONY LIVES* Peter Parker babysits Morgan Stark at the most magical place on Earth.





	Avengers at Disney

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so in this universe Tony survives endgame and the Parkers and Starks are very close !!

“I don’t know about this...” Tony said, fighting a losing battle. “Oh, come on Tony, it’s better then having her cooped in hotel daycare all day,” Pepper pleaded, “Plus, he’s practically an adult. She’ll be fine.” The Stark and Parker family has gone to Disney world on the same week, and the adults wanted to spend a day alone at Epcot. “Come on Mr. Stark! Morgan wants to ride the teacups!” Peter said. “Teacups! Teacups!” Morgan screeched, bouncing from bed to bed. “Ok, ok! But don’t get in too much trouble.” Tony smiled. He guessed it would be harder for some crazy villain in a ridiculous outfit to kidnap his daughter if she was with a mutant teen. Not that he worried about that all the time. That would be ridiculous.  
The adults and kids departed as they went to different sections of the park. Morgan managed to get a balloon, mickey mouse ears, and ice cream within five minutes of entering the park. Peter was helpless to her requests. She knew how to use her credit card (she is her fathers daughter after all) and get souvenirs to her hearts content. They had someone take pictures of them in front of the castle, and their matching ears were a great touch. When they got on the teacups, the two spun like a top and Morgan loosened the bottom of the cup so it spun more recklessly. (Since when did four year olds use screwdrivers?) They got matching Anna and Elsa shirts (Morgan’s Idea) and went on the Carousel of Progress (both of their ideas, they are nerds after all). They went on Space Mountain, and Morgan held Peter’s hand so he wouldn’t get scared. They posed for the pictures they took for the ride, laughing at each other’s faces afterwards. They had lunch at Belle’s Castle (Tony must’ve set up a reservation for them), and they ate “The Grey Stuff” (It was delicious by the way). They took a picture with Belle, both Peter and Morgan’s favorite princess, and Morgan roared at the Beast. They rode the 7 Dwarfs themed ride and went on Splash Mountain. (They went on Splash Mountain three times actually, per Morgan’s Request). They ate dinner and set up to see the fireworks show. Peter lifted Morgan up on his shoulders so she could see and they took selfies with the fairy godmother behind them. Morgan fell asleep in Peter’s lap on the crowded bus, and he passed out the second they got to the hotel. The adults came home to see two kids curled up together on a bed, fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading sorry if it was bad K bye Edit: I wrote this at 1am in one sitting so i’m sorry for quality


End file.
